Strange
by pheobeobia
Summary: Finn doesn't know what kind of world he lives in, but if he can have this, than he thinks it's pretty sweet. Now he just has to keep this from Rachel...
1. And thus it begins

A/N: This just popped up to me and I decided to write it. I only have Finn listed as the character because I didn't want to give the ending away. So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, all rights go to their proper owners.

Finn didn't know how he wound up here, at a hotel door, anticipating what he would see when he stepped inside. He raised a hand and knocked on the door. Quinn answered it, smiling at him angelically. She had her hair down and was wearing a low-cut pink cotton shirt and a white skirt. She looked like innocence, which was really ironic considering what she had proposed to him. He stepped inside. Santana, in a crimson dress, was sprawled on the king-sized bed, flipping through a magazine. Brittany was at the vanity, pulling her hair down. She was wearing jeans and a tank top.

"You look nervous as hell, Finnocence," Santana laughed. Quinn gingerly touched his shoulder.

"We compromised for _you_, Finn," she reminded him. It was true; all three had asked him out…and for a little something extra. Finn had faltered, and the three compromised and agreed to let Finn get his first 'group experience'. It would also be Quinn and Brittany's but it was mostly for Finn. And Finn, not being a complete idiot, had agreed.

"Sweetie, it'll be fine," Quinn assured him. Finn didn't protest to her 'sweetie'.

"Baby, you're going to have _so_ much fun," Santana agreed. A smile started to creep up on him; he wasn't used to have this much attention lavished on him.

"But Rachel…" Finn thought of his girlfriend.

"Finny, you deserve this," Brittany added last. Finn nodded, the three very hot girls could be very persuasive even if they only smiled. Finn still felt nervous. Santana smiled, walked over to him and pulled his shirt off, revealing his toned body.

"Damn, Finnocence, you have more of a six pack than Puck," Santana said appreciatively. All three girls surrounded him in awe. Finn reached for Santana's dress first, pulling it quickly but carefully over her head.

And Finn knew there was no turning back after that.

Finn walked down the halls less awkwardly, less boyishly. He passed Santana, who winked at him. Quinn smiled to herself when he nodded to her. He walked up to an unknowing Rachel, kissing her lightly on the lips. That was his first mistake. The three Cheerios had agreed to keep quiet; Quinn didn't want to be known as a slut. But while they were at ease with sharing Finn between themselves, it was evident from their glares that they were not okay to share him with Rachel.

The three cheerios glided over to Rachel.

"Hey, Rachel. We need to talk to you. Girl stuff, Glee stuff," Santana murmured, casting a quick glance at Finn.

"Okaaay," Rachel said hesitantly. Santana led her to the empty glee room, Brittany followed. Finn gently grabbed Quinn's arm, stopping her.

"Quinn, please don't tell her about the other night," Finn pleaded. Quinn pursed her lips.

"Don't worry sweetie, we won't," She said and walked into the glee room also. Finn stood at the door, attempting to listen.

"Rachel…did you and Jesse actually ever do the deed?" Santana asked. Finn frowned, what did that have to do with anything?

"N-no," Rachel admitted. Finn's mouth dropped in disbelief. Rachel had lied to him? Well, he couldn't really get mad at her since he said that he didn't sleep with Santana.

"So, you think Finn's gonna sleep with you knowing you're no longer a virgin?" Brittany chimed in.

"_Finn_ is a virgin, he will sleep with me if I ask him because he'll think that I can lead him along. Finn can trust me!" Rachel explained.

"Riiight. And you don't think that he'll notice that your less experienced than someone who would've have the more experience Jesse showing them the moves?" Santana asked. Finn heard Rachel stammer.

"What do you want?" Rachel asked.

"You do not deserve Finn," Brittany said.

"He's going to break up with you if you keep this act up," Quinn said with disgust.

"You should break up with him, before he breaks your heart," Santana added. Ah, so that's what they were trying to do.

"Ah…I see you're jealous. Well, I am perfectly confident in my relationship with Finn," Rachel huffed and exited the room, not noticing Finn. A hand wrapped itself around Finn's wrist and pulled him into the glee room. Finn was about to demand what was going on when someone's lips crashed into his, moving quickly and passionately.

"You are such an obvious eavesdropper," Santana told him between the kisses. He felt Quinn's gentle hands on his shoulder.

"Don't hog him, San," Quinn murmured. Santana pulled her lips away and he barely had a moment to breath when Quinn was kissing him, slow and meaningful. By the time Brittany was kissing him, Finn was brimming with happiness.

"I can't believe you guys are willing to share me," Finn stammered. Quinn had her fingers tracing his bicep, Brittany was running her hands over his back and Santana was taking her liberty with his abs.

"Oh, Finnocence, we only want to share you with each other," Santana told him and then the three of them pulled away sadly. They left for Cheerios practice. Finn stared after them.

How strange this all was.


	2. Lies and Love

A/N: So in this, Sam is in glee just not dating Quinn, he has an out of school girlfriend.

Finn knew that at some point his life would crumble from this. He had spent a week successfully not kissing, having sex or anything else with Quinn, Brittany or Santana. But they got to him. He lost his streak first when Santana had offered to just have a thing between the two of them. She had already gotten permission from Brittany and Quinn. Finn had agreed. And those girls knew what they were doing. They way that they had their nicknames for him (Quinn called him Sweetie, Santana called him Finnocence or Baby, Brittany called him Finny) made him stammer and feel something...loving rise up in him.

Which is how he wound up here, in Santana's bedroom...with Quinn on his left and Santana on his right, both kissing his neck. Brittany was behind him, kissing his jaw. Finn looked in their eyes and he knew that they didn't just want him. The look in their eyes was adoration and desperation. They needed him. Not Puck or any other skilled bad-ass but the less experienced Finn was the one they wanted.

Finn woke up on the couch of Santana's living room. He was ever grateful that Santana's parents were out of town for two days. He walked upstairs. Quinn was on a roll out bed, Santana was in her own bed and Brittany was on the extra long window-sill ledge in a sleeping bag. Finn smiled. He pondered which one to wake up first. His gaze settled on Santana, who looked strangely vulnerable and stunning with the sunlight hitting her hair and face. Finn crawled into her bed and kissed her awake. Santana smiled up at him.

"Hey, baby," she smiled and Finn chuckled.

"Still regret sleeping with us?" Santana asked him. Finn didn't answer, he just kissed her. The truth was, he didn't regret it but he still knew that when Rachel found out that he'd be a dead man walking. He stroked Santana's hair.

"You're getting better," Santana told him.

"Thank you," Finn smiled. His phone buzzed.

"H'lo?" Finn asked, while rubbing circles on Santana's back.

"Finn. It's Rachel, we had a date scheduled last night," a very ticked off voice demanded. Finn's mouth dropped open, he pulled his hand away from Santana.

"Rachel, I totally forgot...I'm so sorry!" Finn stammered. Quinn and Brittany were awake and also on the bed at this point.

"How did you forget?" Rachel spluttered. Finn closed his eyes, closing out the very beautiful and very adoring Cheerios.

"I had a lot of homework, I was swamped," Finn lied, feeling Santana's hands on his chest.

"I got trumped by homework?" Rachel fumed. Finn opened his eyes for a minute, only to see the three very adoring yet impatient girls on the bed. He screwed his eyes shut again, focusing on what to reply.

"I don't want to fail out of school. I got to go Rache, I'll call you late," Finn managed to get the words out. He closed his phone and opened his eyes. The girls smiled at him.

"Why don't you just break up with Berry?" Brittany asked.

"I can't put her through that. I mean, I told her I loved her. This'll devastate her," Finn sighed.

"Do you love her?" Quinn asked quietly. The three girls looked at him intently, their emotions clear on their faces. Brittany was confused but adoring. Quinn was hopeful but sad. Santana was curious, loving and mischievious.

"I do love her...but I'm not sure if I love her enough, or the right way," Finn explained, not even bothering trying to lie.

"Do you love anyone else?" Santana whispered. Finn felt his eyes start to water.

"I-I can't," he stammered. His pleas were silenced as the three girls closed in on him, wiping away his tears and trying to relieve his pain.

"Forget I asked," Santana said quickly.

Finn wanted to forget, but he couldn't. He couldn't forget because he knew the answer. He loved the three of them. Maybe not forever, but he loved them know and that's what mattered to him.

He loved three girls, none of which were his girlfriend.


	3. Let the Games Begin

Finn was half-listening to Mr. Schue's instructions. Mostly he was staring at Quinn, Santana and Brittany. All three of them sat in a row, feet tapping to an invisible tempo.

"So this weeks assignment is working on directing a musical number. We'll have teams of four. Three performers and one director. Let me divide up the performers. 1: Santana, Quinn, Brittany. 2: Rachel, Tina, Mercedes. 3: Sam, Puck, Artie. Directors can pick their groups. Let's have Finn pick first," Mr. Schue said. Finn's eyes were trained on the three Cheerios.

"Quinn, Brittany and Santana," he blurted out.

"WHAT?" Rachel demanded. Mercedes silenced her. Kurt picked Tina, Mercedes and Rachel and that left Mike with the boys' group. The class was excused and Rachel pulled Finn back into the glee room before he could leave.

"What was that?" Rachel asked him. Finn wracked his brain for a good excuse.

"I think that Kurt is good for your group and Mr. Schue kind of wants us to branch out, so I did," Finn lied flawlessly. Rachel's glare softened a fraction.

"Well, be careful. Since you turned Santana down when she wanted to be your _first_ she might throw herself at you," Rachel rolled her eyes. Finn swallowed, he forgot that Rachel didn't know about him and how he lost the big V. Rachel stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. Finn couldn't help but compare her kissing skills to the other girls'. Finn thought about what song he would have the three girls sing.

Quinn, Brittany and Santana were sitting in Finn's livingroom as he explained the musical number he wanted them to sing.

"So it's mashup and each of you has one song. Quinn you are singing the Madonna 'Live to Tell' parts, Brittany, you are singing the Britney Spears 'Radar' parts, and then Santana you are singing the Madonna 'Revolver' parts," Finn said as he handed them the sheets of music.

Finn watched Rachel glare and scoff her way through Santana, Brittany and Quinn's performance.

"Finn, that song choice was..." Rachel let her voice trail off as she scowled at him.

"I picked a mash-up that had a song for each of them, what's wrong with that?" Finn demanded.

"Revolver? REVOLVER? That song is so...ugh! It's about a sex-bomb," Rachel stammered.

"Yeah and everyone in WMHS knows Santana is 'experianced'. You can calm down," Finn soothed.

Santana, Quinn and Brittany sat on the other end of the room.

"I found away to break up Finnocence and Manhands," Santana said.

"How?" Brittany asked.

"We all know that Finn can lie to one person but if a bunch of people are watching him he can't lie for shit. Anyway, Tina is throwing a party for us glee clubbers on Thursday. If I plant a seed of suspicion in Puck's head about Finn and the Big V and what not...and then one of you proposes a game of truth or dare...everyone is bound to find out about Finn and us. Finn won't truly care that the truth is out but Manhands will throw a pint-sized fit," Santana smirked.

"San, that's genius," Quinn smiled.

Quinn was in Finn's livingroom, curled up in the couch with Finn. She stood up so they could leave for Tina's party. No doubt Santana was laying the suspicion in Puck's mind at the time. quinn kissed Finn.

"I'm nervous. What if we play some party games and all of this comes out?" Finn asked her.

"Sweetie, it'll only come out when you tell everyone. You'll be fine tonight. Why are you so worried about everyone finding out anyway?" Quinn asked.

"I don't want to hurt Rachel or damage your reputations. I'm also afraid that if everyone finds out I won't be able to be with the three of you like this," Finn sighed. Quinn cradled his face and kissed him again.

"Finn, you can have whatever you want. Me, San and Britt aren't going anywhere until you tell us to," Quinn reassured him. Finn took her hand and then they walked out to their separate cars and drove to the party.

"So...did you talk to Puck?" Quinn asked Santana as they watched Finn sit with Rachel on the couch.

"Yes. Everything's clear. He's jumpy and agitated and dying with suspicion. So now we just need to get the game started," Santana confirmed. Brittany, using her bluntness, stepped into the middle of the room.

"Let's play truth or dare!" she said perkily. Puck's eyes narrowed in Finn's directions.

"Perfect idea," Puck smirked.

"I'm cool with that," Mercedes added and Kurt nodded. Rachel's face made it clear that she was adamantly against it. She looked up at Finn, expecting him to defend her choice. Finn looked yp at the three cheerios, each eager to play.

"Sounds fun," Finn smiled.

"Let the Games Begin," Santana smirked and high-fived Quinn.


	4. Flood of Secrets

It was Puck's turn to ask and Santana had sufficiently given him enough curiosity that he barely hesitated to ask Finn, "Truth or Dare" and prayed it'd be truth. Santana, Brittany and Quinn waited for Finn's response.

"Dare," Finn smiled. No one noticed Puck's frown.

"Kay...I dare you to make out with Quinn," Puck sighed.

"WHAT? Hello, he has a girlfriend and don't you think that's a bit harsh after what she did to him?" Rachel interrupted. Finn shrugged.

"Babe it's just a game chill," Finn soothed, hoping Rachel didn't notice how tense Santana got when he called Rachel 'babe'.

"Fine, I can trust you," Rachel smiled. Finn leaned forward in the circle and locked his lips on Quinn's. He had tried to make it short and sweet for Rachel's sake but Quinn reacted immediately and he found himself almost losing himself in the kiss. He came back to his senses and pulled away, hiding his smile.

By the time it got around to Puck, Rachel had to kiss Puck, Santana had to sing "Peacock" To Finn and other charades had ensued.

"Truth," Finn finally said. Quinn and Santana held their breath, this was it.

"Are you still a virgin?" Puck asked with satisfaction.

"Noah, really? That's the stupidest question ever. We all know Finn's a virgin," Rachel scoffed, looking to Finn for conformation. Finn rubbed the back of his neck. Everyone was staring at him expectantly. He felt his stomach twist and his heart plummet.

"No...I'm not a virgin," he blurted. Rachel's mouth opened but no sound came out.

"What? Dude, with who?" Puck demanded. Finn looked up at Santana, who nodded subtly.

"Santana," Finn admitted. Rachel looked at Santana and scooted next to Finn.

"Well, as long as it wasn't when we were dating," Rachel started.

"It wasn't" Finn assured her.

"And if it was only a one time thing," Rachel added. Finn shook his head. He was sick of lying. He couldn't keep this up anymore. He couldn't count the times he almost called Rachel by Santana, Quinn or Brittany. He envisioned one of the cheerios whenever he was kissing Rachel. He took a breath and decided to wing it.

"I'm not going to lie anymore. I'm dating...and sleeping with, Santana," Finn was interrupted.

"WHAT?" Rachel shrieked.

"Dude, nice," Puck smiled.

"I'm not done! I'm also dating and sleeping with Quinn and Brittany. They all know," Finn whispered, closing his eyes.

"You had a foursome before me?" Puck spluttered indignantly. Finn nodded.

"YOU LIED TO ME?" Rachel squealed.

"You lied to me about Jesse," he pointed out.

"But I didn't sleep with him, you _did_ sleep with her. You were dating all three of them!" Rachel whined. Finn couldn't deny that he felt no shame or regret.

"Rachel...I love them. I know it's hard for you to understand. And I'm not gonna love all three of them forever but I love them now and that's what matters," Finn sighed.

"You said you love me," she reminded him.

"That was performance anxiety. I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't want to hurt you," Finn pleaded. Santana placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Rachel and Puck stormed out. The truth or dare circle broke.

"I'm glad everyone knows. Now we can use our school hours for fun as well," Santana whispered in Finn's ear.

"Totally," Brittany agreed. Finn couldn't help but smile.


	5. Pure Happiness

Finn sat in his car, dreading walking the door of WMHS. Everyone had to know about him and Quinn, Santana and Brittany. Which would mean utter hell for him.

A knock on his car window pulled him out of his dreary train of thought. Santana was there. He opened the door. He barely had time to greet her when she kissed him tenderly.

"Don't worry, baby. No one can touch you without getting hell from me, Britt and Quinn," Santana assured him when they pulled apart. Finn nodded and climbed out of the car. He took her hand and they started to walk to the building. When they reached the door, Finn paused. Another hand sliding into his other hand startled him. Quinn cast him a brilliant, reassuring smile. Brittany managed to squeeze in and give a comforting arm around his waist. And then they walked in.

Finn had been expecting a few dozen slushies...a fist to the face...a few insults. Anything awful. But he did not expected to have boys bowing down to him and shouting 'Hudson's got the goods!'.

He found himself smiling, he looked down at Quinn.

"See sweetie? Everything's fine. No one will ever be mean when you're dating the three of us," Quinn pointed out. Finn tightened his grip on the three of them lovingly. He kissed each of their foreheads and then walked to his locker.

Puck came up to Finn.

"I don't whether I should be mad or not. So I'm not gonna be mad...yet. But your dating my baby mama and my...'fun buddy'. So just know that one day I might snap," Puck warned gently. Finn nodded.

"Thanks for the heads up," Finn said.

"So all three of 'em huh? Damn Finn, you've done well for yourself. And I know Berry may not understand...but I get that you can love all three of them at the same time. I know that you're dating all three because you love all three now, not because they're hot," Puck said understandingly before walking off.

Rachel confronted him too.

"Are you proud that you cheated on me?" Rachel demanded.

"No...but Rachel you have to understand that I love all of them. And I know that I won't end up marrying end of the but I love them now so please let me be happy," Finn pleaded. Rachel sniffed indignantly.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you," she said. Finn frowned, confused.

Finn walked to glee at the end of the day. He was late, everyone was up and dancing and singing without any guidelines. He smiled when he saw Quinn spinning in circles. She fell into his arms, giggling.

"Hey sweetie, come join us!" Quinn cheered. Finn walked over to Santana and Brittany. Somehow her managed to dance with all three of them at once.

Finn, using his tall guy strength, picked them up one at a time. Twirling each one around over his head before setting them back on the ground and going onto the next.

He walked out of school with two girls on his left and one on his right, his arms over all of their shoulders.

He smiled to himself...this was what pure and utter happiness felt like.


	6. Blowing Up

A/N: So my profile has a poll about this story, please answer because it will affect what I write. Thank you!

Finn pushed open the door to his apartment, and turned on the lights. He sunk into a chair. College was hard. Junior year of college was hard. NYU was hard. Finn felt someone's arms slip around him.

"Quinn," he smiled, not even having to see her to recognize her touch. He lifted up his lips to hers.

"Where are Britt and San?" he asked when they had pulled away.

"Britt's at class and Santana's at work," Quinn said and pulled herself into his lap. He was always amazed his strange relationship where three girls shared him had last since junior year in high school that was four years. Quinn looked up at the clock.

"Fuck, I have work. I love you," Quinn said and kissed him again.

"Love you too," Finn smiled. Finn watched her leave. He sighed, stood up and walked into the kitchen, he started cooking dinner.

Finn listened to the clock tick until he heard the door open. He saw Brittany beam at him. She walked into the kitchen and kissed him.

"How was class?" Finn asked. Brittany frowned.

"Confusing," she muttered. Finn ran a hand through her hair.

"Need help studying?" He offered. Brittany wrinkled her nose, which Finn thought was insanely cute.

"I don't want to study," she whined. Finn smiled.

"What do you want to do?" He asked.

"You," she smirked and kissed him once more. Finn rolled his eyes.

"Brittany you need to study!" Finn pleaded. Brittany finally agreed and sat down at the table to study while Finn finished making dinner.

Finn set the steak in front of her and watched her make the decision whether to study or eat. She grabbed a fork and started to eat slowly.

"Studying is boring, Finny. Entertain me," Brittany gave him a one sided smile.

"When Quinn and San get home in an hour," Finn smiled and kissed her cheek. Brittany took his hand.

"I love you," she told him. Finn's smile grew.

"I love you so much," Finn replied.

And indeed, when Quinn and Santana got home all four of them were entertained.

A month later, Finn sat at home, reading a comic book when a strangely silent trio came in. Quinn hands were crossed against her chest, making her look insanely vulnerable. Brittany's lips were trembling slightly and Santana was both silently fuming and holding her head in her hands.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked, panicking. He stood up; they all looked at him.

"Finn...we're pregnant," Quinn murmured.


	7. Breaking the Silence

A/N: I need to break a tie in the poll, so please come out and vote! You don't know how much it would mean to me.

"Wait...you're pregnant. All _three_ of you?" Finn started hyperventilating.

"Well, you were sleeping with all three of us," Santana's voice was rough but loving. Brittany started crying then.

"Britt don't cry, you can get an abortion if you want," Finn assured her as he pulled her into his arms.

"I don't want to kill the baby," Brittany sobbed. Finn looked up at Quinn, seeing how she was dealing with this. She looked surprised but calm. She had gone through this before and Finn had always known that she wanted more from life since she had delivered Beth. A family of her own was what she wanted as well as a more adult life. She had that coming now. Brittany stopped blubbering nad both she and Quinn went to their rooms to get some rest. Finn looked up at Santana, who seemed to be having a harder time with the news.

"Are you...okay?" Finn asked tentatively. Santana bit her lip.

"No...my figure's gonna be ruined," Santana said. Finn knew that wasn't all of what was wrong.

"You're figure will be fine, look at Quinn!" Finn tried to cheer her up.

"I can't be a mom!" Santana blurted. Finn looked startled at the tears forming in Santana's eyes. He kissed her quickly and meaningfully.

"Santana you can get an abortion," Finn soothed. Santana bit her lip again.

"I can't! Finn this is your child. Our child! I am pro-choice but I can't kill it," She pouted. Finn nodded, understanding.

"I'll be here with you the whole time. You won't be going through this alone," Finn reminded her, rubbing circles on her back. Santana nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. She went to her bedroom so she could sleep.

Finn sunk into the nearest chair, rubbing his temples. He would have _three_ children in nine months, each with a different mother. He promised himself then and there that he would take care of Santana, Quinn and Brittany and his children. He went to his bedroom to sleep as well.

He woke up and remembered that he was supposed to meet Rachel for coffee that morning. It would be the first time they saw each other since high school. He told Quinn, Santana and Brittany.

"You guys should come to. Meet me there in an hour. I might want to prepare her so she doesn't claw your faces off. According to Puck she's still upset that I was seeing all three of you behind her back," Finn offered. The three girls agreed. He kissed all three of their foreheads and then grabbed his coat and left.

He slid into the booth seat opposite of a very guarded Rachel Berry. She beamed at him brilliantly, tossing her hair over her shoulder with extra gusto. Finn hid his puzzlement.

"Hey Rachel! It's been forever," He greeted her enthusiastically.

"I know! How have you been?" she asked. The conversation started innocently enough. He was puzzled but some of her actions. Like how she laughed at even his crappiest jokes and how she kept twirling her hair around her finger or how she kept staring at his lips.

"So how does it feel to be a single man again?" she asked to a little too happily. _Oh shit, she thinks I'm single. That's why she's acting all weird, she's FLIRTING, _Finn realized suddenly. He had been so used to his girlfriends' forms of flirting that Rachel's tactics seemed foreign to him.

"Oh, I'm not single," he assured her quickly. Her enthusiastic grin vanished so quickly Finn had to do a double-take.

"Who are you dating? Facebook said you were single," she said pointedly. Finn swallowed thickly, she would not take this news well.

"Right. I haven't been on facebook in years...plus it won't let you put three people in the relationship box," Finn said slowly. Rachel gripped her mug handle so hard Finn thought it would shatter.

"You're still dating the former Cheerios?" Rachel demanded.

"Yeah,"

"Finn it's high time you had a real adult relationship, not some high school fantasy," Rachel scoffed.

"I thought we went over this! I love all three of them," Finn sighed.

"Have you even thought about having a family?" She asked.

"Well...not really. But I'm going to be a dad in nine months," Finn said softly. Rachel's eyes widened.

"Which one did you mess up with?" she asked haughtily.

"Um...all three of them are pregnant," Finn muttered. Rachel made a sound that was a cross between a sob and a laugh.

"All three?" she squeaked. Right on cue, Santana, Quinn and Brittany all walked in and took their seats with Finn and Rachel.

"Look, if it isn't the three mommas," Rachel stage whispered. None of the girls cared that she knew.

Finn closed his eyes, Rachel would try to strangle them.


	8. Not Addition, Multiplication

A/N: Yet another tie in the polls so if you haven't voted please do!

Finn sat in the doctor's office. The woman stared at Quinn, Santana and Brittany. They had talked to the doctor already, they were going to have their ultrasound in the same room since Finn was the father of all three. Finn couldn't meet the doctor's gaze. What could she think of a boy who got three girls pregnant?

"So...who wants to go first?" the doctor asked kindly. Quinn volunteered, since she had done this before. She jumped slightly when it touched her skin but quickly relaxed.

"There's your baby," the doctor pointed out.

"Wow," Finn breathed. He never got over the amazement of seeing a baby on a monitor.

"Do you wants to know it's gender?"

Quinn and Finn exchanged a glance.

"No," they said in unison. They wanted a surprise. When the doctor was done, Brittany came and sat in the chair. She whimpered from the cold until Finn took her hand.

"Well, how about gender for this baby?" the doctor asked. Again, the answer was no.

"I do have some very special news for you two...Brittany is pregnant with twins," The doctor smiled. Finn's eyebrows shot up and a huge grin plastered to his face. Even Brittany understood what that meant and smiled and laughed as well.

"TWINS!" Finn smiled increased. The doctor nodded and Brittany walked back to her seat. Santana took a steadying breath and sat in the chair. She jumped a little when to goo touched her skin.

"Well, apparently you have a healthy baby," The doctor said.

"So one?" Finn asked, double checking. Santana's gaze flicked up to him.

"No. No not at all," the doctor chuckled.

"Twins?" Finn asked hopefully, earning a conflicted glare/loving gaze from Santana.

"Better," the doctor smiled.

"TRIPLETS?" Santana erupted, not sure of whether to smile or cry. Finn laughed and cried and kissed her forehead.

"I'm gonna be a dad of...of...of..." Finn paused.

"Six, Finn," Santana filled his temporary brain blip.

The girls decided to wait in the car while Finn signed some papers. Finn looked up at the doctor once they were alone.

"I know what you must think of me...one boy getting three girls pregnant," Finn started.

"I think that you are a _man_ who is very much in love with the three _women_ he got pregnant," The middle-aged doctor smiled kindly and Finn handed her the signed sheets before leaving.

Yeah, he was a man and yes...he was very much in love.


End file.
